The Final Faceoff
by TNT T-LAS
Summary: "THE FINAL FACEOFF" which revolves around Naruto and his one last attempt to finally get rid of "MOMOSHIKI and KAGUYA" in the after war peaceful Shinobi era. He has no choice but to ask help from the past. The reanimated Kage from the past and some other figures like "JIRAIYA , KUSHINA , OBITO , MADARA , ITACHI , NAGATO ,SHISUI and many more help him to win. On hiatus till May '17.
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE

**Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

A/N : This fanfic is based on the Timeline after a month from Momoshiki's attack. Kushina is alive right now, she was re-animated. More will be revealed about her as the story progresses.

IMP : Don't forget to read the A/N below after you read the chapter.

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

XXXXX*****^^^^^^^*****XXXXX

It was beautiful day in Konoha and a very special one too as a small get-together was going on in the Knucklehead Hokage's home. All of Naruto's close companions as well as Boruto with his team were sitting in his living hall engrossed in a discussion primarily revolving around Naruto's past stories. As Boruto insisted, he wanted to know all there is about his dad and how he came from being the 'loser' of the village to being the Hokage, a War-Hero and probably the strongest shinobi alive.

"Can't you remember something more important about dad other than him being a loud-mouth loser Mom" pleaded Boruto, "Hey ….. I was not that much of a loser…...was I?" said Naruto, every other person in the room giggled as they remembered their academy and genin days. "Boruto.…..I am describing it in as much detail as I can" said Hinata. Suddenly Mitsuki sprang up "I have an idea!", all the eyes were on him, he continued "Recently, Dad developed a new jutsu which displays the user's memories so that others can see it, much like the sharingan does, except that instead of one person, it can be seen by many persons simultaneously"(A/N : Think of the jutsu as a projector). Mitsuki told them how Orochimaru developed the jutsu & showed them the hand-signs required. The jutsu turned out to be fairly easy. In a short while, Hinata performed the jutsu and everyone began to watch Hinata's memory of the blonde in her academy day. In his academy days, Naruto was determinant, loud-mouthed, the dead-last of his class, always challenging the strongest, losing pathetically, and humiliating himself. All the villagers ignored him, even most of the shinobis too. They called him 'demon', 'fox' and various other names out of pure hatred and disgust.

Boruto was shocked at his dad's childhood and had a hard time believing that how much hard work his dad had to do, just to earn the recognisation of the village, but at last it turned out just fine. He came to know about his dad's dream of becoming the Hokage and couldn't even guess his dad's hard work in achieving his dream.

After that, the memories of Team 7 and the Chunin exams were conveyed to the others by Sakura. Memories of the First round and The forest of death were shown, as well as Orochimaru's attack on Sasuke (which both Sarada and Mitsuki watched with great interest), followed by the pre-eliminations, as everyone watched Naruto's and Kiba's fight. The former laughed while the latter scowled at how it was just pure luck and the credit goes to the timely showed her memory of Naruto's Fight with Gaara. Sakura watched with interest, finally getting to watch what really happened while she was knocked out, and Boruto watched his dad, dumbstruck at how much strong Naruto was at his age, taking out a tailed-beast with just the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Summoning Jutsu, both him and Sakura clearly impressed with Naruto. Boruto made a mental note to learn more about the Summoning Jutsu.

Then came the incident because of which Naruto came to be known as 'The Hero of the Hidden Leaf'. Hinata showed her memory of Naruto's enter into the battle after the destruction of the village. Everyone watched in awe as Naruto entered the battle on top of Gamakichi who in turn was on top of Gamabunta, beside him were Gamaken and Gamahero. Naruto sported his Sage-mode and what followed was a fierce battle. They all watched as Hinata entered the battle to help Naruto, everyone impressed by her courage. As Hinata's memory ended, Sakura said "Only Katsuyu knows the rest, she was with Naruto during that time". "Who is Katsuyu?" asked Boruto. "She is mine and Lady Tsunade's summon." Sakura quickly did a summoning jutsu to call a small clone of Katsuyu who showed them the rest of the memory.

It was Naruto's turn to show everyone his most precious memories. He showed everyone his meeting with his Dad, who was known as the Yondaime Hokage across the land and his mom, Kushina Uzumaki, previous container of the Kyuubi. Just as Naruto's memories ended, the doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door to find that there was a large crown gathered in front of his house, consisting mostly the media and a handful of shinobis, Naruto frowned. As soon as Naruto opened the door, what followed was a huge barrage of questions towards him, "Why are the other Kages here Hokage-sama?", "Is something of importance is going on in the village Hokage-sama?", "Is it a Five-Kage Summit Hokage-sama?". After a few minutes of endless shouting, Naruto finally decided to help the reporters to get rid of their curiosity, "This is in fact the Five-Kage Summit as many of you has already guessed. The Summit was scheduled to be held after six months but due to some urgent matters, it had to be held earlier.", " Is Sasuke-sama bringing all the kages to Konoha personally using his Teleportation Jutsu ? Why is this meeting of utmost importance Hokage-sama?". Naruto stiffened, _'How did the media came to know about THAT?_ '. Refusing to answer any more questions, he quickly did a few hand seals for BodyFlickr Jutsu and landed right in front of his office. ' _Today going to be a long day_ ' thought Naruto as he thought of ways of breaking the news to the other kages as well as all the previous kages. That's right,…..it was not just a regular summit.

As Naruto went back to his work, after a few minutes, the doorbell rang again. This time Hinata answered the door, "Hey Tenten!, come on in.", "So Tenten, we thought you were coming in the morning for the get-together, why so late?" said Temari. "Well, there was lot going on in the morning, I had been busy.". "What's up?" asked Shikamaru, "Well, there had been a theft at my weapon's shop last night.", "Well that's surprising, there hasn't been any theft at Konoha lately.", "Yup, I was surprised too, it seems they haven't taken anything", "Well that's relaxing" said Sakura, "That's actually more disturbing if you look at it" said Temari.

XXXXX*****^^^^^^^*****XXXXX

A/N : We will welcome all the suggestions and seriously consider them. This is our first fanfiction people so please go easy on us, also English is our second language, some errors are bound to happen. Please Review, it makes our day, and before you get worried, NO, I DON'T HAVE A DUEL PERSONALITY. Me (T-LAS) and TNT are writing this together. While the plot mostly belongs to him, most of the writing is done by me.


	2. Chapter 2 THE FIVE KAGE SUMMIT

**Chapter 2**

 **Five-Kage Summit**

A/N : We are back with the 2nd chapter, this is where the fun starts.

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

' _Thinking/Flashback'_

"Talking"

 **Last Time :** _"Well that's relaxing" said Sakura, "That's actually more disturbing if you look at it" said Temari._

XXXXX*****^^^^^*****XXXXX

After leaving the get-together, Tenten went to Lee to request investigation for the theft in her shop last night. (A/N : Rock Lee trains the Leaf Police Force in taijutsu and holds a pretty high position in the force himself.) Lee with his subordinates went to the shop to investigate further. Soon after checking the whole shop, they found out that nothing was , infact, missing.

In the Hokage Tower, Naruto was patiently waiting for the other Kages to arrive, while there was a continuous increase of the crowd, consisting of both media and shinobi in front of the tower. A portal suddenly appeared in office, shocking Naruto for a second before he realized what it was. "Took you long enough, eh Sasuke? ", Sasuke and five other figures entered in the room through the portal, behind them, entered their guards, one with each one of them. Naruto led them to a separate room, constructed specifically for occasions like these. All the Kages took their positions in front of the flags of their respective countries, Sasuke stood before Naruto, similarly, every guard took their positions behind their leaders. "Before I start this meeting, I request all the guards to leave the Summit, including you Sasuke. " said Naruto. "What, the Kages don't attend the meeting alone, they do it with a guard, a shinobi they trust, it has been a tradition, you can't do this Hokage-sama " said the Raikage's guard. Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, if you may? ", "Very well then, I will oblige" said Sasuke and walked out of the room. Other Kages too nodded to their respective guards, who understanding their leaders wishes too walked out. After all the guards left, Naruto quickly did a few hand seals to seal the room so that no one can either enter the room or hear what's going inside the room. "Now" said Naruto, "Let the Five-Kage Summit begin. ".

"I have called you all to the Five-Kage Summit for a very urgent matter. " said Naruto. "What is it Hokage-sama" said Chojuro, the Mizukage. Before Naruto could speak, the loud roaring of the crowd was heard in the room. Naruto quickly went and saw a large crowd in front of the tower, "ANBU, report " as soon as the words left Hokage's mouth, a handful of ANBU appeared out of thin air in front of the Kage, kneeling and face downwards, to show their respect and loyalty towards their leader. "Bull, get me the chief of Leaf Police Force, Crow, get me Lee", the two aforementioned ANBUs vanished in a puff of smoke. "Rest of you, get the situation under control, don't let anyone inside the building without my permission " said Naruto as quickly shaped his hands in the all too familiar cross hand seal and a shadow clone popped into existence. "Any permission you need, you will ask to my clone, I am not to be disturbed in between my meeting", "Hai, Hokage-sama", said the ANBU in a unified voice and went to control the crowd from causing any more disturbance. Meanwhile, Lee and the chief of Leaf Police Force arrived. "Lee, Chief I need you both to work with the ANBU, along with your subordinates to get the crowd under control. My clone is available for any authoritative assistance. I am not to be disturbed within my meeting. ". "Hai, Hokaga-sama" said the two and went to do the assigned work.

Naruto went back to the meeting room to find the five Kage having a casual conversation. They had all became close to each other during and after the war. "Let's drop the formalities guys, "said Naruto, "I have called you all for a very important matter".

 **At Naruto's house,**

"Mom, we are going to the library. " said Boruto on behalf of his team. "All right, but don't be late for dinner. ", "Alright, see you later Mom. " said Boruto while closing the door. As the three of them made their way to the public library through the busy market streets, thinking about finding out more about the summoning jutsu and the legendary ocular jutsu 'RINNEGAN' . Sliding through the busy market was a skill in itself. After bumping a couple of people, Boruto decided to concentrate on the task at hand.

After like spending some three hours in the official leaf village archives and learning much about Rinnegan , they decided to call it a day .On the way home they saw five hooded figures, sliding through the streets, constantly stopping and people about something, probably an address. One of them approached Boruto, "Excuse me, do you happen to know where this address is? " he asked Boruto, flashing him a piece of paper. After reading the address, surprised, Boruto said, "This is my address. ". "Are you Naruto's son? ", said the man, a little bit of surprise and curiosity in his voice as he asked Boruto, making an eye contact. "Yes, " said Boruto, not concentrating on the man's question, but his eyes. They looked odd and somewhat familier, almost purplish. He looked harder, trying to see his eyes clearly through the shade of his hood. 'Wait a second!' Boruto could have sworn he saw the ripple patter on the Rinnegan, but before he could make it out clearly, the man broke eye contact. "How do you have the Rinnegan like uncle Sasuke!. Only one man other than him has it, wait a second,… , are you PAIN!?" …."Boruto _thought to himself that this is impossible as pain was dead long ago_ ", one of the hooded figure, who had the physique of a woman sighed. "Sensei, he needs to shut up, he is making a scene" she said. All of them looked around to see that most of the villagers were looking at them, courtesy of abnormally loud Boruto, which somehow,….., seemed normal to one of them. Aforementioned shinobi did a series of hand seals after biting his thumb, yelled, "Summoning Jutsu" and slapped his hand on the ground at the same time and an orange mid-sized toad wearing black forearm protectors appeared in a poof of smoke, grabbing boruto with its tongue. The man yelled "For god's sake put a lid on it , you knucklehead".

XXXXX*****^^^^^*****XXXXX

 **Next Time :** The mystery of hooded figures and the urgent matter for which the Five-Kage Summit was called.

A/N : We will be updating this story in about 3-4 days. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 THE MYSTERY OF HOODS

**Chapter 3**

 **Mystery of the hoods**

A/N : 3rd chapter, right up.

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

' _Thinking/Flashback'_

"Talking"

 **Last Time :** _The man yelled, "For god's sake put a lid on it you knucklehead"._

XXXXX*****^^^^^*****XXXXX

The toad grabbed Boruto with its tongue, he tried to get free but it was of no use, he was in an iron grip. Sarada and Mitsuki, who were too smart to start a fight in the market, just stayed glued in their places. Before anyone could respond to the attack on Hokage's son, the hooded lady quickly did a couple of hand signs and origami sized white papers started emitting from her body. Soon, everyone, including Sarada and Mitsuki were standing on a sheet of paper and flying away from the marketplace. "Alright knucklehead, where's your home?", asked the toad summoner. "Straight ahead" replied Boruto, glaring at the man with anger. Sarada glanced downwards and saw that they were above a training ground. Quickly, she activated her sharingan and shoved a punch towards one of them, who simply caught it without a problem. Understanding her partner's intentions, Mitsuki used his own jutsu, which is stretching his arms to great lengths and attacked the paper style user, who being caught off guard, lost her concentration in the process of blocking the attack and all of them fell on the ground and quickly recovered themselves before hitting the earth, except Boruto, who was being held by the toad. The toad vanished as it hit the ground, setting Boruto free, who quickly ran to his friends side and all of them got in their respective fighting stance. "Now now, we don't need to do this kid".

Boruto quickly made four shadow clones and went to attack one of them. Other four were simply watching the fight with amusement. Boruto and his clones used a series of powerful punches and kicks to attack the figure who easily blocked all of them and returned with his own. The clones were disposed of quickly and Boruto was losing ground. He jumped back and threw a couple of shuriken, which were multiplied to a couple hundred shuriken as he yelled "Shadow shuriken jutsu!". The man quickly made a few hand signs and shouted "Earth style : Mud wall ". As Boruto's shuriken were blocked, he quickly made four shadow clones, different strategies running through his mind. He let his clones attack and began making a rasengan himself. The man watched this while destroying the clones ' _Well, its kind of obvious he knows the rasengan'_ . As his clones were destroyed, Boruto rushed towards the man with a battle cry and threw the rasengan. _'What!?, he threw the rasengan, that's impossible!'_ thought the man and in the next moment, the rasengan vanished in thin air. _'Heh, thought so. You can't throw the rasengan, never.'_ A tingling sensation was felt by the man before an immense pain the stomach and he was thrown to the ground. _'So he can throw the rasengan, I am impressed'_. Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankles and before realizing what happened, the man was sinking in the ground. He heard a yell just before his shoulders buried "Earth style : Head Hunter jutsu!". The man was completely buried in the ground with only his head above it. Boruto was standing in front of him. "Let's see who you really are", Boruto lowered the hood and a man, probably in his fifties, long white hair, red tear shaped marks on his face and a cocky smirk. "NO WAY, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. YOU ARE THE ERO-SENNIN! " yelled the boy. The smirk quickly vanished from the man's face, he growled, "Not you too brat!, I have had enough of this already.". His companions stifled a laugh. Boruto and his companions were very confused, "Bu-but you are supposed to be dead!, how are you alive? Am I dreaming! " he asked. "KID, relax …. I was reanimated.". Boruto's face quickly lit up as realization struck him, "Wait a second,….., that means I just defeated a Sannin, how awesome is that!", Jiraiya's smirk returned as quickly as it went, "Don't go overboardkid" said Jiraiya and turned into a pile of mud. "No way, a mud clone!", _'He must have switched behind the mud wall!, how did I miss it!,'_ Boruto found himself flying while realizing his mistake, courtesy of Jiraiya's punch to his gut. He hit the ground, hard. As he did a kick-up, he felt a hand on his ankles. He heard a familiar "Earth style : Head Hunter jutsu!" and was sunk underground with only his face left. He heard a familiar voice laugh and he growled to himself.

Sarada and Mitsuki were watching all this and were as shocked as Boruto that the opponent was Jiraiya. Sarada had her sharingan activated and was analyzing the whole fight patiently, so was Mitsuki. As Boruto was defeated, Sarada quickly pulled out her shuriken and threw at the man and Mitsuki used his own unique jutsu, which involved stretching his hands to great lengths. Jiraiya caught the shuriken and threw them back at Mitsuki with the same, if not greater force. Mitsuki avoided them by jumping in the air. Sarada quickly did a series of hand signs, molded chakra in her lungs, and yelled "Fire style : Great Fireball jutsu". Jiraiya dodged the ball easily and did a series of hand signs himself before yelling "Fire style : Phoenix Flower jutsu". As they were dodging the fireball, Sarada and Mitsuki caught the sight of the shuriken hidden in the fireballs. Sarada smirked, "You will have to do better than that, Jiraiya _-sama_ ". Jiraiya smirked wider than her, "I already did" and pulled the ninja wires he attached to the shuriken, effortlessly catching the young ninjas in a net of ninja wire, restricting their movements to nil. Sarada growled as Jiraiya laughed. Jiraiya pulled Boruto out of the ground and wrapped him up in ninja wires as well. "I recommend you brats keep quiet during the rest of our journey" said Jiraiya as a thin layer of papers washed beneath them. "Now, in which direction did your home was?".

 **At the Five-Kage Summit :**

All the Kages were eyeing Naruto curiously. Naruto quickly took out a storage scroll from his sleeve pocket and opened it after placing it on the floor. He channeled some chakra on the seal. A gourd appeared on top of the scroll. Every person in the room recognized it as one of the weapons of Sage of Six Paths. Gaara asked "Where did you get it?", "I stole it from tenten's shop and replaced with a fake one". Everyone watched him curiously. Naruto laughed a nervous laugh. As surprised as he was, Darui asked, "Is something sealed inside it that you wanted to show us Naruto?". Naruto nodded, "Yes, but its not 'something', its 'someone'.". If everyone wasn't surprised before, now they were. "Who is it Naruto?" asked Gaara. "It will better if I show you " said the Hokage as he opened up the lid and a figure swooshed out of it. Naruto quickly sealed the lid again. Everyone eyed at the figure. "It's a Zetsu!?" said Kurotsuchi. "Yes it is … and no its not" said Naruto while trying to explain. Zetsu was not his usual white colour but brown, somewhat similar to plywood brown. On his shoulders were similar horns. He also had two small horns on its head. On his abdomen was a zig-zag pattern, which continued till his knees. His most interesting feature was on his back. On his upper back were nine comma like symbols, in three rows and three columns, similar to the Sage's (Sage of six Paths). Below it were four concentric circles. Every symbol was in black color. Everyone in room tried to show they are calm but deep down they could fell each other's shivers. Every Kage seemed fairly surprised at the sudden change of appearance of their well-known enemy. They also noticed that he was alive, and not dead. Everyone stiffened as Zetsu growled. Naruto quickly took out a sealing tag and placed in on his chest. Zetsu dropped dead …. at least seemed to. " What is this Naruto? Whats with his appearance and why don't we just kill him?" asked Chojuro. "Well … he cant be killed. He can only be sealed or put under a genjutsu.. Those are the only ways to defeat him. why so ? asked Darui in a mood to destroy. Well I will tell you later said Naruto. As about its appearance, I was about to explain it.". Everyone became comfortable in their chairs because they knew what followed was a long explanation. Naruto started "The tailed beasts contacted me a week ago. They told me about some weird chakra signatures they were sensing. They told me that these chakra signature were apparently somewhat similar to that of Kaguya. This Zetsu is what they were sensing. It seems that he was not the only one. A group of fifty or so weird zetsus attacked Konoha yesterday. The tailed beasts also told me that they travelled around in a small group, similar in size with the group which attacked Konoha. That's not all, they also told me that there were a large number of these, very large, about a million.". All the Kages nodded, analyzing the situation. The discussion continued further.

 _"THE DISCUSSION CONTINOUED WHILE BORUTO AND HIS FRIENDS WERE IN LIBRARY. AFTER THAT MANY EVENTS OCCURED INSIDE HOKAGE'S OFFICE_."

Meanwhile, among the crowd gathered in front of the Hokage tower, a few sensory type shinobi were shaking slightly. "Hey, what happened, why so afraid?", "There are several huge chakra signatures in a room, very huge.", "Well, that's obvious, there are the Five Kages in there, the strongest shinobi alive.". "I meant apart from the Kages.".

Jiraiya and company reached Naruto's home. "Go on, knock kid" said Jiraiya while untying the Genins . Boruto knocked at the door and secretly joined his hands, forming a hand sign. He yelled "Sexy Jutsu" while transforming into a his female transformation, giving a most 'unyouthful' pose, completely naked, with white clouds hovering around her most intimate areas. Jiraiya shouted and flew back, barely covering his nosebleed. Among the other two males, one of them sighed while the other desperately tried to stop his own nosebleed. Sarada was yelling at Boruto while Mitsuki was just smiling, a creepy one indeed. Out of the two females, one of them turned around while the other came running a bashed Boruto on his head, which dispelled the jutsu and Boruto turned back to his usual self. "Man, that hurts. I was only trying to conform if it really was Jiraiya of the Sannin or some other guy just transforming into him.", the female yelled, "Well, now you know!". Hinata opened the door to find Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and five other hooded figures. "Boruto, who are these?" asked Hinata. One of the aforementioned figure opened his hood to reveal himself as Jiraiya. Hinata, thoroughly shocked asked "Jiraiya-sama, how are you here, how is this possible, are you someone else?". Jiraiya simply smiled and answered, "No Hinata, its not someone else, its me Jiraiya. I was reanimated", "Oh ….. that explains it.", "Didn't Naruto tell you anything?", "No, he didn't", "Well ….. then I wont tell you anything either! ". After a few moments of silence, Jiraiya asked, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?", as Hinata remembered, she said, "Of course, how foolish of me, Please come in.". Hinata opened the door wider and everyone entered the Hokage residence except Sarada and Mitsuki, who went home. But before they could go, Jiraiya said, "Listen kids, our meeting is an S-Rank secret, you can't recite it to anyone, and I mean ANYONE". They both nodded and went home. As all of them made themselves comfortable, Hinata asked Jiraiya in a whisper, "Who are the others?". Jiraiya laughed foolishly and said, "Oh, I completely forgot. You all can take out your cloaks now. Hinata is Naruto's wife, we can trust her.". They all nodded and took out their cloaks. Hinata recognized most of them, she gasped as she saw Konan, Pain's sub-ordinate and Pain but without any chakra rods or the Rinnegan. "Jiraiya-sama, why is Pain here?" she asked Jiraiya, pointing towards Pain, almost afraid. Jiraiya said, "Oh, don't worry, he is an ally.". 'Pain' stretched out his hand and smiled at Hinata, confused why she was calling him 'Pain', "Hey there, I am Yahiko". Hinata hesitantly shook his hand and stuttered, "My name is Hinata". She didn't recognized one redhead but she did recognized his Rinnegan. Jiraiya introduced him as Nagato. She almost fell as she saw the last figure. Hinata quickly recognized her from one of the photos and Naruto's most precious memories. "Ku-Kushina-san" Hianata flashed a smile, "So you are Hinata, my little Naruto's wife". Hinata blushed. They all soon got comfortable with each other, especially Hinata and Kushina. "Boruto," Hinata said, "Why don't you show your grandma around the house?", "Don't you dare say me a grandma, do I look like one?", everyone laughed. Yahiko didn't knew Naruto personally. All he knew was that he is the Hokage and Jiraiya's pupil after his team. He decided to ask away, "Could you guys tell me about Naruto, I don't know about him much?". Hinata nodded and using the recent jutsu she learned, she showed all of them Naruto's childhood, his academy days. All of them watched with great interest. Everyone had different expressions on their faces. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan watched as they learned about the childhood about the world's strongest shinobi alive . Jiraiya and Kushina watched with regret. After that, Yahiko was a little confused as why he was referred as 'Pain'. Whenever someone said 'Pain', he quickly glanced towards Nagato and Konan. They didn't paid much attention but Yahiko could see guilt in their eyes. He finally decided to break the ice, "Who is this Pain guy you all keep talking about?". Hinata looked at Yahiko shocked, Jiraiya with pity and regret and Nagato and Konan with guilt. Hinata said "He is the one who took Konoha near extinction. He is the Akatsuki's leader.". She paused for a moment, then said "You are Pain".

Yahiko couldn't believe what she was saying. Sure he was the Akatsuki's leader but no way he would completely destroy a village, not that he could anyway. Peace is the reason he fights, why would he break it himself. He looked at Nagato, "Is it true Nagato, am I Pain? Did I do all this?". Nagato couldn't face his friend. He knew this moment will come, and he was preparing for it, "Yes Yahiko you are Pain, you did all this.". _'No way, how can I? I was already dead. No way…..'_. Hinata said, "Let me show you." Earning a nod from Jiraiya, she started showing everyone her memories of Pain's attack, from the starting to the end. Hinata was trying to control her tears thinking if it wasn't for naruto each and every one of leaf villagers could have died .Even Naruto was close to death.

Yahiko's frustration and anger increased every second. Finally at the end, he lost his cool and snapped at Nagato, "HOW COULD YOU DO IT, OUR DREAM WAS TO MAKE PEACE, NOT WAR!" Nagato didn't answer, Yahiko growled and asked "Jiraiya-sensei, why didn't you stopped him?", Jiraiya sighed and said "I have nothing to say". Yahiko understood the reference

Now Yahiko was mad, he picked Nagato by his shirt and yelled"YOU KILLED JIRAIYA-SENSEI TOO, HOW CAN YOU BECOME LIKE THIS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!". Nagato was weeping heavily , "Its not the whole story" he cried, "Let me show you", he used the newly learned jutsu and showed Yahiko his interaction with Naruto after the fight and how he executed GEDO ART OF RINNE REBITH to protect every leaf citizen and brought back them to life at his own cost . Nagato tried to explain him his emotional condition and circumstances after yahiko's death . All this when both conan and nagoto were crying in guitl

Yahiko couldn't believe what his friends went through, "It must have been hard for you guys". Upon hearing these words, tears threatened to roll from their eyes. All four met in a team hug to control their emotions. After the atmosphere became light, Yahiko said, "Naruto must be really strong to take out Nagato and influence him ", Konan nodded "Yes, he is. Infact, he is just like you Yahiko.", he couldn't argue. "So, how far has Naruto reached Hinata?" asked Jiraiya. Hinata showed them all of her memories after Pain's fight till he became the Hokage she looked both glad and cheerful . All of them were thoroughly impressed. No one could argue that he really is the Most Powerful Shinobi alive. "So Hinata, did he still remain Genin before becoming the Hokage?" asked Jiraiya. Hinata giggled, "Nope, he got promoted to Jounin after the chunin exams. That's a really long story.". "Well, we have nothing but time". "Okay, let me tell you" said Hinata before playing her memories of the Chunin Exams.".

Meanwhile, at the far end of the village in Nakamo Shrine, four Hooded figures entered the shrine, each of them had the Uchiha fan crest on the back of their hoods. "I am glad you are well and good, little brother" said one of them and the other one nodded.

 **Next Time :** The Post-War Chunin Exams, how did Naruto and Sasuke got promoted. The mystery of the Hooded Uchihas will be in the fifth chapter.

BE READY FOR AN EXITING FIGHT BETWEEN THE SONS OF RIKDOU SENNIN.

A/N : We are trying our best to keep this story on time. There are another four hooded figures but there won't be any more.

PLEASE REVIEW. WE NEED SOME MOTIVATION TOO.


	4. Chapter 4 THE CHUNIN EXAMS

**Chapter 4**

 **The Chunin Exams**

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

A/N : Here is the 4thchapter, expect the fifth chapter in 4-5 days.

 **Last time :** _"Okay, let me show you" said Hinata before playing her memories of the Chunin Exams."._

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

I must tell you that these exams were … special.", "How is that?", asked Jiraiya. "Well, the Exams were held in Konoha and were the first televised Exams. It's because for the first time four of the five great nations were participating in the exams , although Hidden stone did not participate because of some dispute between Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud , and also because Naruto and Sasuke were taking them.", Hinata continued, "Naturally, all the shinobis were excited to see the duo and shinobi of their own nations.". They all nodded and Hinata started doing hand signs for the jutsu.

 **Chunin Exams POV :-**

"Now, I will be announcing all the teams which will be participating in this year's Bi-Annual Chunin Exams!", shouted the TV Commentator with enthusiasm. "Team 1, Osamu Nohara … and the team we have all been waiting for, Team 73, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Konohamaru Sarutobi!"

Naruto walked into the instructed room. His teammates were sent to different rooms. As Naruto walked into the room, everyone felt his presence and looked at him. Naruto saw how they looked at him, mostly with admiration and awe. _'Heh, this gonna be too easy.'_. He simply got to his assigned seat and got ready for the first exam.

(A/N : I am skipping the first and the second part of the exams for entertainments sake.)

All the contestants who passed the second exams stood in large hall. It was a plain and large hall, with a strong concrete base and thick walls, made for enduring attacks. There was stairs which led to the balcony on either side. There also a small stage on one side where there was a large chair, probably for the Hokage. Naruto scanned the candidates and counted a total of 30contestants. 9 of them were from leaf , 9 from Sand , 6 from cloud and 6 from Mist . As Naruto was forming different strategies, The Hokage (A/N : Kakashi) entered the hall along with 2 ANBU. He spoke up, "As many of you may know, too many Genin have passed the 2ndexam and we will have to hold the pre-eliminations to wash out about half of you. When we will be done, there will be 16 of you left.". He cleared his throat and continued, "Two of the candidates standing here will be passed directly without participating in the pre-eliminations. It will be based upon your performance in the first two exams. The two Genins are …", Kakashi stretched to build up suspense, though everyone knew who will they be, "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" said the cyclops with a glimpse of pride in his eyes. The proctor, who was of the Mist village, stepped in and said, "Hokage-sama, if I may?". With a nod of approval from Kakashi, he continued, "Now, everyone, get to the balcony and get down to fight when your name is called.". All of them walked up to the balcony. They were called in sets of two, to fight each other. First ones up were, "Konohamaru Sarutobi and Osamu , please get down from the balcony. They both came down, eyeing each other carefully. Konohamaru noted that he was of the sand village. "The rules are simple" instructed the proctor, "The fight continues until one of you gives up, is unable to fight or dies. Though I will try my best to avoid the worst case scenario. The fight gets over if I step in, and if you continue to fight, you will be disqualified. Am I clear?". With the accepting nods of both participants, he continued, "Alright, then… Begin!" he shouted before jumping back.

Konohamaru eyed his opponent carefully, searching for any opening in his defenses. They both rushed at each other, as if on a cue. Konohamaru threw a punch at Osamu, which was blocked a returned by a similar punch. With both his hands bound, Konohamaru did a bicycle kick to escape his opponent's grip and hit him square in the chest. He quickly took out a few shurikens from his pouch, threw them and made a few hand signs before shouting "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!". The shuriken became a multiple of hundred and paced towards Osamu. He panicked and took out a kunai, with the intention of dodging and blocking a few hundred shuriken. A few of them cut him in the arms and some in the chest. The cuts were minor and Osamu was back on his feet, ' _The cuts are minor, but they sure will slow him down…'._ Konohamaru formed a cross shaped hand sign and yelled "Shadow Clone Jutsu", and half a dozen clones popped into existence. Using his clones as diversion, Konohamaru charged a Rasengan with the help of one of them. As his clones dispersed, Konohamaru charged towards Osamu with a battle cry and a Rasengan. As he got close enough, he jumped towards his opponent for maximum momentum. Osamu quickly made half a dozen hand signs and yelled, "Earth Style : Mud Wall" and a wall stood between them. Konohamaru used his Rasengan to smash the wall. Both the Rasengan and the wall destroyed in the process. Taking advantage of the dust, Konohamaru quickly did a few hand signs and shouted "Fire Style : Burning Ash" before smoking a large cloud of ash from his mouth, which covered his opponent. "Give up and I won't have to hurt you" , Konohamaru gave a last chance to his opponent. "Never!" came a voice from the middle of the cloud. "Just remember,… I warned you" said Konohamaru before using a splinter hidden in his mouth. The whole cloud was enveloped in fire and screams could be heard from inside. The proctor quickly stepped in and did a Water jutsu to light out the fire, which revealed Osamu with several second and third degree burns on his body. Medic Corps rushed in and took him for immediate care. "Winner said the proctor , Konohamaru Sarutobi". Konohamaru walked up to the balcony, up to his teammates, "Well done Konohamaru! ", said Naruto in his normally loud voice. "Good Job" said Sasuke. _'The kid shows promise'_ thought Kakashi.

After the pre-eliminations were over, all the participants were called below and the matches for the 3rd exam was decided. "All right, listen up. This is how the matches in 3rd exam goes. There will be a total of 8 matches. 1st match,… 5th match, Naruto Uzumaki Vs Konohamaru Sarutobi… 8th match, Sasuke Uchiha Vs Takeshi. You all have been given a month to prepare for the 3rd exams. Good luck. Dismissed"

 **After a month :**

"Naruto, remember, you can't use Senjutsu in the exams". Naruto nodded and replied "Don't worry Sensei, I will remember that". Naruto and Konohamaru entered the arena. "Do your best, Konohamaru", "I will" said Konohamaru. "Begin" shouted Kankuro and jumped back.

Both of them shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu". While Konohamaru made a dozen, Naruto made a hundred. Konohamaru thought of all the wide area jutsu he knew. He did a few hand signs and emitted a cloud of ash after shouting "Fire Style : Burning Ash". Naruto remembered the jutsu and several of his clones jumped away from the blast radius. After Konohamaru set ablaze the cloud, Naruto used the dust as a cover to execute a plan. Konohamaru charged at Naruto with a Rasengan and jumped at him. Naruto waited for the opportunity and as Konohamaru was in mid-air, Naruto caught his wrist which made the Rasengan dissolve in thin air and threw him to the other corner of the open arena. As Konohamaru was about to hit the ground, he felt some presence at his back. Konohamaru felt a powerful kick on his back from Naruto's clones. _'Shit!, he must have disguised them as rocks after I did my jutsu. I could never have thought of that.'_. Konohamaru found himself flying and saw two of Naruto's clones above him. They kicked him back towards the ground. Konohamaru managed to listen "Na-Ru-To Uzumaki Barrage!" and then felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki".The crowd cheered crazily for their Hero. Be it Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Mizu or the civilians, all of them cheered equally. Naruto waved them with a smile and walked back to the stands as he saw Medic Corps, _'Well done Konohamaru, you couldn't have done better.'_

Sasuke's match was up next. He quickly ended the match. As the match started, Sasuke used his Rinnegan to put his opponent in a genjutsu. Takeshi didn't even realize he was in a genjutsu. Sasuke ran at him with a speed untrained couldn't see and rendered his opponent unconscious with a single knee to his gut. "Winner, Sasuke Uchiha". The crowd was speechless. With no words to describe the match the people in awe just kept clapping and shouting.

"Final Match, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, please come down to the arena.". As they both walked down the crowd cheered. This was the match they have been waiting for. All the Kages talked among themselves, this must be an interesting fight. Naruto or Sasuke easily outmatched all the Kages. They stood opposite each other, getting in a fighting stance. "Naruto!", "Yeah?", "don't hold back" , "I don't intend to" said Naruto with a smirk. "Begin!". As those words escaped Kankuro's mouth. They both burst in a fury of speed towards each other, which even the most trained shinobis had trouble seeing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N : We know, we said that Naruto Vs Sasuke will be in this chapter we couldn't do it. It will be in the next chapter for sure. Stay tuned for Chapter 5. It will be one hell of a chapter.

Please Review, we appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto Vs Sasuke

**Chapter 5**

 **Naruto Vs Sasuke**

Disclaimer : We don't own Naruto.

A/N : The last chapters were written in a rush to meet the deadline but they didn't came out so good at the end. It will not be the case with this chapter abd to prevent it from happening in the future, we will be updating every five days from now on. That said, please enjoy the story.

 **Last time :** _They both burst in a fury of speed towards each other, which even the most trained shinobis had trouble seeing._

' _Thinking'_

"Talking"

" **Bijuu Talking"**

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Naruto cocked back his right punch to throw at his opponent's face. Sasuke did the same with his left hand. As they closed in, both of them threw the desired punch. In the process of using offence and defense at the same time, their punches clashed. The clash of fists created a shockwave felt by almost everyone in the stadium. They both threw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other, only to be blocked and returned. Shockwaves came occasionally, which shocked the arena. Neither of them were getting an edge at the battle. Both of them jumped back, deciding to take the battle to a next level. Naruto took out a dozen or so special shaped kunai, with a seal written on their handle and scattered them all over the field.

In the Kage box, all of them gasped as they realized which jutsu Naruto was about to use.

Both of them smirked at each other and vanished, leaving a trail of color. The audience gasped at this. Suddenly, a clashing sound of metal was heard, breaking the stadium's silence. Both Naruto and Sasuke were seen blocking each other's kunai with their own. And then they vanished again. It was a battle of Rinnegan's teleportation jutsu versus the Hiraishin jutsu. (A/N : Naruto learned the Hiraishin Jutsu after the war.). The whole arena echoed with sounds of clashing metal. Even the Kages had a hard time keeping up with the battle. Finally, both of them appeared at the center of the arena, about a five to six feet away from each other, holding their weapons firmly.

' _Kurama, you done yet?'_ **"No Naruto, get me a few more minutes to mold my chakra"** _'Alright, what do you think we should do? Sasuke knows he can't use genjutsu, he will use ninjutsu I suppose'_ **"Yup, all you can do is counter or dodge, nothing much"** _'Okay then!'._

After trading a couple more punches, Sasuke jumped back and formed a one handed hand sign.(A/N : He only has one hand, remember!). He inhaled slightly and shouted "Fire Style : Phoenix Flower Jutsu". Naruto quickly jumped to dodge the incoming fire. What happened next surprised him. The fireballs changed trajectory and once again was on Naruto's tail. He saw the shuriken hidden in the fire and quickly understood. The blonde took out a kunai and channeled some wind chakra into it. He threw the kunai to simultaneously cut several ninja wires which Sasuke was using to manipulate the shuriken inside the fireballs and thus, changing their trajectory. Naruto then quickly grabbed the ninja wires indirectly connected to the fireballs and threw them towards Sasuke. The latter quickly dodged them and concentrated some chakra on his palms, effectively making a Chidori. What followed was a fierce ninjutsu and taijutsu battle.

Whenever the audience saw them, they cheered heavily, which was not very often.

After realizing that they weren't getting anywhere, Sasuke concentrated some chakra in his eyes, "Sharingan!". Naruto saw this, _'Oh shit!'_ was all he could think before Sasuke was onto him. Naruto felt himself being overpowered by Sasuke and used some of Kurama's molded chakra and concentrated in on his hands. The chakra increased his power considerably and he was able to match with Sasuke. The sharingan wielder decided to take this fight up a notch and activated his Eternal Mangekyo sharingan. Naruto felt himself being overpowered once more and used some more of Kurama's chakra. This time, he used it on his whole arms and legs. The continued and finally, Sasuke decided to use one of the strongest fire jutsu he knew. The aforementioned shinobi inhaled deeply forming several one handed hand signs and yelled, "Fire Style : Majestic Destroyer Flame". Naruto was able to use Kurama's molded chakra at the last second and spawned Kurama's chakra head to defend himself. Naruto was standing very close to one of the walls of the stadium. When the jutsu ended, he glanced back to see the whole wall turned into debris, except the part which was directly behind him.

The stadium was built in one of the corners of Konoha. It was a part destroyed during Pain's invasion and was never rebuilt, except the stadium. Beyond its walls, the debris of destruction caused by Pain was still present. The stadium was squared shaped, with two adjacent sides consisted of seats for the spectators. Above one of them was the Kage box. The other two sides were plain, solid walls, connected with the arena at the center.

Sasuke's jutsu destroyed one of the plain side and beyond it was nothing but debris.

Sasuke then used the Rinnegan and created a perfect Susano, and took the fight outside the stadium. Naruto was in his tailed beast mode but he was having trouble holding his own against Sasuke's Susano, and then, Kurama hit him with an idea.

" **Hey kid, Kakashi told you not to use Senjutsu, right?",** "Yup. What you got in mind?" **"Why don't we use the Summoning jutsu instead?",** "You think a summon will be able to last against Sasuke's Susano?" **"Not just any summon…"** "Wait a second … you want me to summon all the Bijuu?!" **"Why not? Let's do it Naruto!"** "Alright, let's show him what we got!".

With that, Naruto used a majority of Kurama's molded chakra, made a long series of hand signs and yelled as he slapped his hand on the ground "Summoning Jutsu : Bijuu". With that, the whole ground was covered in smoke. After the smoke cleared, it revealed a fully transformed Nine-Tailed fox, with Naruto standing on his red fur over his head. Behind him were all the seven tailed beasts, from Shukaku to Chomei. All seven of them were standing in a semi-circular pattern with Kurama in front of them, at the center.

Sasuke was atop his Susano, which was flying about few meters above the ground. "Why have you summoned us here Naruto?" asked Isobu in his usual cheerful tone. "Well you see,… I am participating in the Chunin exams and I need you guys for the final exam." "You need us!, Who is so strong to stand before you?!" asked Son Goku. Shukaku grunted at his question and everyone looked at him, who in turn pointed towards Sasuke. "Well, that explains it".

"Enough chatting, let's fight!" said Sasuke. All the tailed beasts already had a grudge against Sasuke because he tried to seal all of them after the war. Sasuke rushed towards them and swung his blade horizontally. All of them quickly scattered to avoid the hit. Shukaku quickly placed a hand on its belly on launched "Air Bullets!" towards Sasuke. Being unable to move out of the way, his Susano took a direct hit on the chest. It flew a couple hundred meters before stabilizing.

' _I better stop fooling around, or I will be crushed.'_ Sasuke thought as he gathered a devastating amount of chakra and used his Rinnegan. He prepared for one of his most powerful move, "Planetary Devastation!". Immediately, a reverse gravity was constructed in the area and all the debris went flying towards the small concentrated ball of chakra Sasuke created. Naruto and his companions struggled to maintain their equilibrium. Though he was already levitating above the ground a little because of the jutsu, Naruto smirked, "Heh, Itachi already showed me this jutsu's weakness. You can't defeat me with this!". With that Kurama began preparing a Tailed Beast Bomb. As they fired the bomb towards the core of Planetary Devastation while being several meters above the ground, Sasuke smirked as well. "You fool! Itachi told you this jutsu's weakness,…but he showed me!". With that, Sasuke quickly undid the jutsu. The planet deformed to form a loop like structure and the Tailed Beast Bomb right through the center of the loop!. Naruto saw all of that, awestruck.

Meanwhile, the whole crowd cheered like madmen. All the shinobis present just sat there wide eyed. None of them could ever dream to achieve the level they are seeing the two shinobi fight! Their respect towards them increased exponentially.

All the Kages too watched the fight. They knew it had gone above their level as soon as Naruto and Sasuke started using Ninjutsu. Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud of his students. As soon as he saw the Tailed Beast Bomb, he said "Uhh, not to spoil your fun or anything,… but I really think we should stop this fight." "The Hokage's right!". With that, all the Kages stood up to stop the match before any serious harm.

All the debris gathered by the Planetary Devastation was falling on Naruto and his companions, who tried to either dodge or blast away the rocks coming towards them. Naruto felt a tingling sensation and glanced upwards. The Tailed Beast Bomb which was shot earlier was falling towards them due to gravity, ready to explode! _'Oh Shit!'_ "Uh … guys, you might wanna look up." They all shot a glance towards Naruto and then towards the falling bomb…and then again towards Naruto. "Well Naruto, I think it's time for us to return" said Kokuo. "See ya later Naruto!" said Chomei. "All right guys, meet you all later!". With that, all of them disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke made his Susano settle of the ground and used its wings as a cover for the blast. Naruto used the Hiraishin to escape at the last second.

The bomb exploded the second it touched the ground. There was huge explosion, whose light blinded each and every person watching. It was followed by an earth rocking earthquake, which rocked the whole arena and then came a ridiculously large shockwave, which threw several standing people towards their seat.

All the Kages rushed towards the battlefield only to find Naruto and Sasuke engaged in an intense taijutsu match. The Raikage used "Lightning Style : Thunderbolt!" to separate the two shinobis. Surprisingly, both of them looked at the Kages as if they were nuts, interrupting their match like that. Kakashi was the one to break the ice, "Both of you are disqualified from the match for using Senjutsu, which was not allowed". Both of them looked at each other shocked and then at Kakashi, Naruto spoke first, "But it was the Sage of Six Paths Senjutsu, you can't do that ?!" "It was a Senjutsu nonetheless." He said while raising both of his hands, "And before you say Sasuke, your Rinnegan is a Senjutsu too". Sasuke grumbled something about the Hokage and his Rinnegan. "I see you both are very badly injured.". Both of them looked at themselves and then at each other. Medic Nins dashed out and took them towards the Konoha hospital.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

AN: Sorry about being late. This chapter will be on a temporary Hiatus from now on, but feel free to review.


End file.
